peach's army
by berlin30
Summary: with mario and luigi dead and bowser's army on approach it's up to the toad army to combat bowser last man standing wins.
1. Chapter 1

Peach's army

Chapter 1: Prologue

Peach and Daisy stared sadly at the two graves in front of them Daisy was staring at Luigi's grave while peach staring at Mario's grave. Both had died because of a trick attack by Bowser. "Princess Peach and Daisy we got important news from the under ground!" A toad in a bullet proof vest and solider helmet with a mushroom printed on the side screamed while running towards them with an envelope with a bean printed on it. "Well what dose it say Pvt. Ike?" She said. "It says, Dear mushroom kingdom we lost the war even with the help of fire flower six we are sending them back throw the under ground along with supplies we though would be use full against Bowser's army signed Queen Bean been" He said Peach walked towards Daisy and nodded at her. "You mean you want me to bring this problem to the level of being called war!?" Daisy asked with a questioning look on her face. "Yes it's our only option the Bean bean kingdom has been taken over by Bowser's army and we lost two of the kingdom's great heroes if we don't Bowser will take over this kingdom to." Peach replied Daisy the look down now under standing why "Pvt. Ike tell the kingdom we are at war whit Bowser's army." Daisy said. "Yes ma'am" Pvt. Ike said saluting to her than running off.

A/N: Hey guys leave a comment because it sucks to have lots of views and no reviews and the next chapter of Halo Z will be coming out soon and since I forgot to say this at the beginning of this chapter I will say it now I do not own Mario or the characters and fire flower six is my version of rainbow six so have a nice spring break.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach's army chapter 2: combat on the mushroom bean bean boarder.

On a road approaching the boarder of the bean bean kingdom six toads where walking in a row with the exception of three which two of them where helping a battle wounded toad. "Srg. golden brick I don't think gonna make it." Said one of the toads how was heaving cpt. bomby's almost lifeless body along the brick road. "Don't worry pvt. sam where gonna get him some better medical equipment." Said srg. golden brick how was starting to seriously doubt the words coming out of his own mouth because of 's horrible condition.

* * *

On the other side of the boarder was a bloody massacre of toads caused by a platoon of koopas lead by bowser jr. "Darn it you freaking idiots I told you to kill every body and two toads got away!" Screamed bowser jr. on anther one of his temper tantrums. "But sir they got past our patrols..." Said a very nervous koopa. "My point exactly retard they got passed you when I told you to kill all of them now if you make one mistake on this new mission so help me you will have a new detail on your ugly face!" Screamed bowser jr. how was trying to calm himself down. "our cameras have got footage of fire flower six making there way bake to the mushroom kingdom your mission is to eliminate them." said bowser jr. how finally calmed himself down. "Yes sir!" All the koopas screamed while saluting then running off.

* * *

"Srg. I don't think...I...am...gonna...make...it but srg...promise me...you will tell my wife...I love her." Said cpt. bomby in a voice that almost sounded like a whisper. "Don't worry bomby we are..." brick was then cut off by the sound of a koopa screaming. "Attack make sure none make it out alive!" "Ow god tend to behind that tree , berry, take standard formation!" Screamed brick how was on the verge of panic. The group of toads pulled out there guns taking aim on there targets as the koopas did the same a fight was about to go down.

* * *

Arthur's note: hey guys and gals sorry theirs no battle in this one but I am trying to get a good dramatic hold on this story and the next chapter of my left 4 dead fanfic is coming out soon and what you can expect for the next chapter you can expect to get a more detailed experience of the death of Mario and luigi in a flash back and find out how prevails fire flower six or the platoon of koopas find out on the next chapter of peach's army.


End file.
